


À La Carte

by AlyCalypso, MilkyMickeyWay



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Closeted, Closeted Character, Cook Mickey, Line Cook Mickey, M/M, Restaurants, Secret Relationship, Server Ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyCalypso/pseuds/AlyCalypso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyMickeyWay/pseuds/MilkyMickeyWay
Summary: Ian knew being a server wasn't the most exciting job he could have had, but messing around with the hot line cook named Mickey made things slightly better. Except that Mickey refused to acknowledge Ian's existence outside of their secret hook-ups. What happens when someone from Mickey's past shows up and shakes up their life?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 35
Kudos: 97





	1. Kitchen Staff with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> All I wanted out of this year was to get this fic out of my brain and onto this site before season 11 starts lol. I’m really glad to start a project like this with a friend, I’ve never written a project with anyone so I’m happy to cross that off my bucketlist! -MMW

Hands fumbling, reaching for the button on his jeans, practically tearing his apron out of the way. Things were heating up as Ian Gallagher was backed across the kitchen by his coworker Mickey Milkovich. The sole of his shoes hit a chrome countertop in the back of house and he decided to stay there as the man in front of him worked to remove as much of his clothes as possible. The two were assigned closing duties and had spent the last hour doing their mundane day to day tasks. Ian was surprised they ever managed to actually finish closing the restaurant before getting handsy.  
  


Today had been the same as usual, Ian had grabbed the mop, dragging it across the permanently dingy reddish brown titles, when two hands had grabbed onto his hips, digging in. Mickey had whipped him around, causing the mop to clatter to the ground and spill some of the brown water. Mickey had clearly finished scrubbing the grills, his white apron freshly stained with black patches. While, during the day, Mickey barked orders at Ian and mostly ignored him outside of the occasional wisecrack he made at his expense, the two of them at night were a whole other story. This “fuck buddies but not really even buddies” thing had been going on for months now, and, considering Mickey’s inability to admit his own feelings even to himself, it probably wouldn’t be changing anytime soon.  
  


Ian felt Mickey’s lips brush under his chin, happy it distracted him from his own thoughts as he relaxed into the pressure of warm soft lips. Before long, his mind ached for more. His hands acted on autopilot, gripping the other man’s shoulders as he whipped them both around. He pressed Mickey against the counter, leaning down over his back while nuzzling his own face along his neck. He bit at the skin there, while lowering his hand to reach into the front of Mickey’s pants. A moan escaped Mickey as fingers wrapped around him.  
  


The two were worked up from a night of tension due to a short staffed night on top of the normal craze of the job. Ian swiped his thumb through precum and used it to slide his hand down with more ease. He found a rhythm rather quickly and moved his hand at a steady pace, but Mickey wasn’t exactly known for his patience.  
  


“Jesus, just get on me already. Don’t gotta do all that build up.”  
  


Ian rolled his eyes, used to the ample amount of comments from Mickey during sex. He talked more when he had a dick in his ass or a hand down his pants than he did at any other point in his life, usually choosing to grunt a reply to all the people whom he felt disturbed him. Ian kept stroking, enjoying all the small noises Mickey made.

  
“I mean it, man,” Mickey said in a broken pant. “Hurry the fuck up.”  
  


Ian shoved Mickey’s pants out of the way and flipped him back around, choosing to ignore what he was clearly whining for and instead wrapped his lips around the head that sprung out of his boxers. As much as Ian loved the feeling of getting away with fucking Mickey in the back, the two were technically clocked in and didn’t have all night to stay that way when they needed to close the restaurant. Couldn’t exactly get away taking their sweet time every time.  
  


Mickey moaned at the feeling of Ian’s mouth against him, bucking his hips off beat to the blowjob he was receiving. Eventually, the pair found a steady rhythm, allowing Ian to put all of his effort into blowing Mickey.  
  


“Not going to last much longer,” Mickey grunted. His hands were digging into the counter he was half sitting on. Ian dragged his tongue up Mickey’s shaft as another high-pitched groan slipped through his lips.  
  


A couple of more bobs pushed him over. He let out a “fuck” in warning before filling Ian’s mouth.

\------

Smoke drifted through the crisp and cold Chicago sky as the two of them sat outside the back door, enjoying a traditional after sex smoke. Mickey had his guard back up, refusing to quite meet Ian’s eyes after the act.  
  


His hands showed nervousness, shaking a bit but trying to play it tough. Eyes reflected a bit of regret mixed with bliss. Ian was beginning to learn to decipher every mannerism from Mickey, knowing he was slithering back into his closet. Not that he’d ever fully left.  
  


“You hear about that table at 314?” Ian asked, trying to keep the conversation light and non-committal. “Guy lost his mind, saying we served him a Monte Cristo last time.”  
  


Mickey exhaled, lips tugging upward in the slightest smile. “Yeah, Ariel showed up in the back, beggin’ me to whip it up on the spot. Batted her eyes and everything. Don’t even have all the fucking ingredients for one.”  
  


“He swore we’ve always had it on the menu.”

Mickey snorted at Ian’s reply, eyes rolling as he breathed in another lungful.  
  


Ian continued talking, adding to his own comment, “Never understood _the customer’s always right_ mentality either. Just turns people into pricks.”  
  


He watched as smoke drifted and dispersed throughout the air, taking an inhale of his own cigarette. He didn’t smoke nearly as much as Mickey did, but there was something refreshing about a lungful against the cold. Besides, he could quit anytime. _Probably_.  
  


His mind drifted away. He wasn’t sure what Mickey did outside of this _thing_ , if he strolled through Boystown on a Saturday night or fucked chicks to keep the illusion intact. The thought sunk into his stomach, weighing down inside of him. He knew this was what pretending did for Mickey, anchoring him into this role he played and not letting him out.  
  


“Think we’re at the bottom of the damn ladder.” Mickey said. “Always will. Not that they’re far off.”  
  


Mickey stood up, flicking his bud to this ground before stomping it out. Ian gazed up at him, using that little time to soak in his features. Even from the ground, Mickey didn’t appear all that tall. It didn’t matter though, he made up for it by cloaking himselfin this ‘tough guy’ aura that made him one of the scariest guys in the neighborhood. An aura twice the size of the man himself.  
  


Ian didn’t know much of his background, just that he was a couple of years older and was a Milkovich. He’d heard of them, even had classes with Mandy and vaguely knew of another one near their age, but the rumors surrounding the family scared any rational human being away. Not that a Gallagher was a rational human being.

He didn’t completely get by without a run in though, spotting the numerous siblings or cousins or whatever on the streets, terrorizing the town. Lip had come home once with a bashed up face, courtesy of one Mickey Milkovich. Apparently, he messed around with Mandy and tried to cut her loose. Clearly she didn’t wasn’t quite okay with it.

Ian rolled his weight on his arm, pushing himself up to stand next to Mickey. Their eyes locked momentarily before Mickey turned his head toward the door, kicking out of the way the rock they shoved in the doorway to keep it open. In the past, a couple of people had ended up locked out in the back during a busy dinner rush, so the managers came up with the idea of the makeshift door jam.  
  


With his back turned, Ian heard, “Don't gotta worry about that though, Ivy Tower. Gonna have those greedy motherfuckers working for you any day now.”  
  


His face broke into a grin as Mickey shouldered his way into the building. “Nowhere near that level. Just attending some community college classes at Malcom X. Maybe you could head down with me, take some vocational training.”  
  


He was met with an over the shoulder look as Mickey trudged through the back room of the restaurant. “No thanks. Fucked for life anyway man.”

Ian knew he was gazing at Mickey with eyes that made no attempt to hide his feelings. If Mickey caught him, he was sure none of the outcomes would be to stare deep into his soul and confess the same. It was way more likely that he’d scowl, avoid him for a while, or threaten physical violence, Milkovich style. Still, it didn’t discourage him from increasing his pace just enough to walk beside Mickey, which earned him a look.  
  


“So, you still in to watch the game tomorrow? I’ll pitch in for beer.”

Mickey huffed out a laugh. “I ain’t paying for beer, even only half.”

“Fine, free beer coming your way.”

This was met with a laugh. An honest real laugh that Ian only heard when the pair of them were alone. The same laugh that gave him hope that _maybe_ this wasn’t a completely one sided romance. It was not a lot to cling onto, but Ian was in deep.

“Now you’re speaking my language, Gallagher.”

Walking to the front, Mickey swiped his jacket off from the shelf he kept it on, even though it probably wasn’t completely within health code to do so. Not that anyone had the balls to tell him that, the managers mostly avoided the moody cook, and employees didn’t tease him like they did the other line cooks. Ian was privileged enough to witness every single one of his female coworkers try and woo Mickey without success, a sight that both amused him and drove him crazy.

Ian flicked the light switches off as he walked by them, concealing the restaurant in darkness. He could make out the front entrance, where the street lights shined in, and Mickey’s face, which, in the subtle lightning, looked soft, rid of the typical scowls he wore when people could see him.

“Don’t got all day, Gallagher. Hurry the fuck up so we can wake up at the ass crack of dawn and do it all over again.”

Ian shuffled up to the front to meet Mickey, watching as he propped the door open for him, and then walked out before turning around and locking up. The two did their usual nods, the “bro just being bros” way of saying goodbye, before splitting up, both heading on their normal routes home.

As Ian climbed up the stairs to his train station, he caught a glimpse of Mickey walking in the street lights. They would do it all again tomorrow, indeed. The job, sure, but also that dance they did, the sex with no strings attached, the buried down feelings and the game of pretending they didn’t matter to each other.

\------

The walk from the restaurant to Mickey’s apartment wasn’t long, just enough time to try not to think about Ian Gallagher and fail miserably. It was dangerous and stupid to replay their latest sexual encounter in his head as he headed back to a life of hiding and suppressing his feelings, but Mickey couldn’t help himself. He wouldn’t go as far as to say that he _liked_ Ian, but there was something, something he refused to acknowledge and tried his very best to keep under lock. Yet, every time Ian kissed that little patch of skin behind his ear, or smiled at him with that big goofy smile of his, the walls Mickey had built to protect himself lost a brick or two, revealing his true self just a little bit more and allowing the annoying redhead to worm his way in inch by inch.  
  


He kicked his shoes off his feet when he entered the place he had gotten for himself andmade his way to the kitchen where he took a cold beer out of the fridge. It was late and he was supposed to go to bed but he was still too hyped up on sex and lust to fall asleep just yet. He popped the bottle open and drank some of the wonderful liquid. To think that only a few months ago beer and cigarettes were the only thing keeping him alive while slowly killing him at the same time, now he also had a clingy redhead who gave it to him good and hard and made him lay off the booze just enough to protect his liver. Still, Ian Gallagher was dangerous and just as deadly as alcohol, if Mickey didn’t rein things in as much as he did, he would end up six feet under well before he could see his thirtieth birthday.  
  


He left his bottle on the counter for a moment and dug his phone out of his pocket, checking all the messages and calls he might have missed during his work shift. Mickey wasn’t a popular guy by any mean, there were more days with no messages from anyone than days where his phone was blowing up, but sometimes he received a text from his sister or cousin, sometimes his brothers tried to call him when they needed saving from whatever dumbass thing they had done that day, and sometimes his bitch of a wife had a demand Mickey couldn’t refuse. Today was a day without, no Milkovich had reached out to him during the day, but there was a text sent five minutes ago by a certain redhead that just said “goodnight” with a smiling emoji. Fucking Gallagher…  
  


Mickey shook his head and smiled ever so slightly at the phone before dropping it on the counter and grabbing his beer instead. He finished it on the couch, in front of a rerun of some old sitcom that was airing constantly on TV, and smoked one last cigarette before deciding it was time for bed.  
  


His bedroom was cold and impersonal since he hadn’t bothered to decorate it or buy any more furniture than what was truly necessary, but it was a hell of a lot better than his childhood bedroom because it wasn’t in his father’s house. It was his and it was safe.  
  


Mickey fell asleep that night like every other night: absolutely not thinking about Ian Gallagher and convincing himself he needed to break things off between them the next day even though he knew that, come morning, he would have changed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as Svetlana goes, we're not giving too much away plot wise but we've seen some fandom discord on her revolving around a similar topic to this fic and we want everyone to know that we're very pro-Svetlana so take that as you will!


	2. An impromptu invitation

Mickey caught Ian watching him all day. Furtive glances here and there, between shifts, Ian stealing everything he could. Mickey needed to stop him. This couldn’t go on, it was becoming too obvious. Each glance both infuriated Mickey and caused his heart to stutter in his chest. Fucking Gallagher, all he had to do was not be so damn obvious.

When he had first arrived in the restaurant, several girls had made passes at Mickey, and they still did, but he had never acted on any of them. When he saw Ian exchanging a few words with Ariel and laughing, Mickey decided to act. Ariel wasn’t too bad, she was actually one of the most decent girls here who hadn’t insisted too much when Mickey had ignored her, but he still saw her smile at him. A kind of a smirk of a smile, but that made her more appealing. He didn’t want to break her heart and she had a look that felt like she was playing a game . He waited for the end of their shift, when everything seemed to cool down and everybody got ready to go home to make his move.

“Ey’ Ariel!” he knew he was loud and acting out of character, he knew the whole kitchen was watching him but he was counting on it. “Wanna go for a drink?”

Ariel opened her mouth wide in surprise at the sudden invitation, then smiled.

“Sure.”

Mickey didn’t need to look to know that Ian was fuming in anger and jealousy. He could practically feel the heat across the kitchen. Good, maybe that would calm him a little, he needed to understand that Mickey wasn’t his, they weren’t boyfriend and girlfriend, he was just a warm mouth that needed to be put in his place.

\------

During the next shift, Mickey, who usually kept his head down, forced himself to smile and flirt with Ariel every time she strutted by. She was probably hoping he’d check her out by how fuckin’ dramatically she swung her hips, but he always waited to turn his back and face the grill before scowling. The other girls huddled around her, giggling and trying to figure out just exactly how she had managed to woo the unattainable man.

The guys whooped and egged Mickey on. In the past, he’d mentioned a fuck, always after his crew poked at him to reveal details of his personal life. The occasional stories were made up but sometimes he fucked a girl or two to keep up appearance. Or to lie to himself.

“So how’d you snag that piece of ass?” asked Emiliano, the only guy on the weekend shift he remotely felt friendly with.

“Don’t take much when you look like this.”

Mickey didn’t crack a smile when he replied. Stump and AJ, two other line cooks that he typically ignored, snickered.

“Been trying for months, won’t give me the time of day,” AJ sighed, flipping over a burger in the grill.

“Yeah man, might be shooting a bit higher than a man on parole.”

Emiliano quipped back, “Ain’t you an ex-con, Mick?”

“Not on parole though.”

Outside of the bitchy server girls and his fellow line cooks, the only person who seemed to noticeably react to the news was Ian. The same Ian who was also still actively shooting Mickey daggers. He would walk in the kitchen followed by an apparently concerned Sierra, her big doe eyes gazing at him with worry.

Mickey had threatened Ian in the past, forcing him to swear he wouldn’t blab about them fucking to Sierra just because they were glued to the hip. The very little attention she paid Mickey confirmed to him that she still didn’t know. She wasn’t avoiding him, but she didn’t seem to be concerned about any involvement he might have with Ian. Fucking good.

“What’s got Gallagher’s panties all knotted?” Stump questioned, watching Ian storm out of the kitchen with a tray full of drinks.

“Why the fuck should I know?” Mickey grunted as he kept his eyes glued to the grill. “I’m not his keeper.”

\------

Ariel was the “It girl” at work now that Mickey had expressed his interest in her, and it made Ian furious. He couldn’t figure out if Mickey’s new interest was genuine or if he was doing it just to piss him off. There was no doubt in his mind that Mickey had slept with girls in the past, to keep lying to himself, but was he still doing it now, and was Ariel one of these girls? Ian couldn’t see the appeal. Yes, she had big boobs and liked wearing short skirts and shorts, but other than that... well maybe the fact that he wasn’t attracted to her in the slightest confirmed his homosexuality -not that it needed confirming- and maybe that was why Mickey had chosen her, she was the girl all guys wanted to sleep with. What if Mickey was bi? He’d never exactly gotten those vibes but he also didn’t exactly expect them to become a thing either. His train of thought continue to jump everywhere to try and explain whatever the hell was going on.

“What’s up with you?” Sierra asked when Ian slapped the menu he had been holding on top of the pile.

“Nothing.”

“You’ve been moody and borderline angry all day, something’s up.”

“I... I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sierra leaned across the wooden stand and smiled gently.

“Do you want to have a drink after work? Maybe let out some steam?”

Ian looked up at Ariel walking once again toward Mickey’s station.

“Sure.” he sighed. “Can’t hurt.”

Sierra squeezed his shoulder as she passed, but his eyes didn’t leave Ariel’s smiling face.  
  


\------

Ian sat down in the booth across from his friend just as V set two beers in front of them - they didn’t even have to ask.

“How’s your son?” Ian wondered.

“Good.” Sierra replied.“He’s getting good grades at school.” She sipped some of her beer and then quietly asked, “How’s your brother?”

“Happy.” Ian said. He usually tried to avoid this subject with Sierra ever since she had broken up with his brother but he didn’t like lying to her so when she asked, he answered.

“I’m glad he is. Got a girl named Tami, right?”

“Yup. I wouldn’t say she’s nice per say, she’s a lot to handle, but she’s good for him.”

Sierra sighed again at that, twiddling the straw from her cup in her mouth before absentmindedly taking a sip.

“What’s up with you?” Sierra finally asked.

“I’m sort of seeing that guy.”

“Do I know him?”

“He’s on the DL.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Didn’t say that. It’s just I thought I was done dating guys that are in the closet.”

“If he’s bad for you, you should break it off. You’re not there to help them on their personal journey to enlightenment, you’re not their shrink.”

“Speaking of which: how’s Charlie doing?”

Charlie was Sierra’s on and off again boyfriend and her son Luca’s dad. She had dated Lip during their longest break up, and although it was clear she wasn’t really happy with Charlie, she would still consistently go back to him to try to make it work.

Ian really didn’t trust the guy.

Sierra bit her lip. “He’s doing okay. Got a job this time around. Think everything is turning around.”

The same conversation happened every other month. Charlie tried to do right by her and then didn’t. She’d get her heart broken. Rinse and repeat. Ian just wanted her to focus her energy on someone else when he had introduced Lip and her, but that only complicated things further for her. So Ian stopped intervening.

“That’s great, maybe you can take a day off or something soon,” he gently nudged her hand, causing a huffed laugh. “Have a girl’s day or something.”

“I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I wasn’t at work or watching Lucas. Do I sleep in or take a shower for longer than four minutes?” She joked. “Besides, what girl? Ariel is too busy with this whole ‘chosen girl’ thing.”

Ian didn’t want to risk being the one to bring it up, knowing it might seem out of character for him to suddenly care about the moody cook he supposedly never talked to, but Sierra bringing it up first gave him his shot. “Yeah, what’s up with that?”

She leaned more on her propped up elbow as she replied lazily, “Huh? Oh, I don’t know. I don’t trust it though. Ariel isn’t one to fall first, so at least it isn’t likely she’ll end up heartbroken. She’ll probably spend a few days storming about the kitchen if things don’t work out.”

Ian shuddered at the thought, noticing Sierra’s scrunched up nose once she said it. Nobody liked being on the wrong side of that girl when she was mad, not even the customers. She didn’t exactly hide her attitude.

He decided to push a bit more. “Still, seems weird that Mickey suddenly decided to cause a scene in the middle of work like that. I don’t know.”

She paused in the middle of her drink. “Yeah, I guess so. Lip says he’s been in jail, maybe it’s why he’s so stand offish?”

“So have half the guys on the south side.”

She snorted at his comment. “Yeah, exactly.”

He wasn't going to point out she was technically dating a south sider. Deep down, she had to know it was always going to be like this unless something changed. He grimaced, feeling a bit too judgemental considering his position with Mickey.

The two ordered another drink, Ian knew he was at his limit, and waited for Kev or V to bring it by. It was a weekday, meaning apart from a handful of customers, the duo were alone to enjoy their night. Normally weekends were so busy that they didn’t even feel up to going out.

Kev swung by with two replacement drinks, dropping them on the table with a nearly harsh thud. Sierra jumped at the sound while Kev grinned. “Ian, Sierra, nice to see my favorite couple in here.”

Ian rolled his eyes at him.

Kev paused right as he was turning around. “Hey, when you leave, you might grabbing Frank? He’s passed out a couple booths down.”

Sierra craned her head to the side to get a clear view. Ian sighed. He didn’t even bother looking, the idea wasn’t exactly a surprising one.

“I’ll go through his wallet, and call a taxi if he has enough. That work?”

“Thanks man, I owe you one. V doesn’t like when I drive him home. Says the truck somehow smells more like a bar after than the Alibi does.”

Kev slapped him on the shoulder before turning with a grin. Ian and Sierra returned to chatting while sipping on their drinks, catching up on more work drama and each other’s lives. He struggled to avoid bringing up Mickey again, which shouldn’t have been hard considering Mickey never made much of an attempt to be involved, but he was the only thing on Ian’s mind.

Sierra, clearly dealing with her own life, didn’t seem to notice thankfully. It wasn’t long before her phone went off, prompting her to rush off after Charlie admitted that he couldn’t get Lucas down for the night. Ian caught bits and pieces of the conversation, allowing him to hear the sincereness through the phone. It didn’t get rid of his worry, but it was nice to know Charlie could actually care about Sierra.

She hung up, bidding Ian a quick goodbye before scooping her purse up and slapping down some money for her beers. Kev wasn’t strict on charging regulars and friends as soon as they ordered, and if you forgot to pay he’d just add it to your tab.

Ian tossed back the last bit of his drink, already feeling a nice buzz, before walking the short distance to Frank’s makeshift bed. He was sprawled out, causing Ian to have to shove him on his side to be able to reach his wallet. He struggled to pull it out of Frank’s jean pocket due to the fabric having zero give, a task that became slightly more difficult as Frank shifted in his sleep. Finally the brown leather bifold popped free.

Ian unfolded it, peering inside to find exactly one twenty. Outside of that, there was an old blockbuster card, a Ventra card that was probably empty, an expired driver’s license, and a crumpled up ziplock baggie. Ian wasn’t even sure how Frank got around daily with only those few items he had on him, but he’d always pulled through at the last second. For his own selfish desires, but still.

He called for a cab, before darting into the bathroom. Kev and V both looked busy closing up and he didn’t feel right leaving Frank for them to deal with. He’d watched Kev drop a rack of glasses, managing to catch most of it on the edge of the bar. At least two had still gotten knocked out, crashing to the ground. V had momentarily stopped mid count of the draw, her eyes roaming toward Kev before gritting her teeth and continuing. Ian decided at that point to stick around and ride home with Frank.

He’d finished up in the restroom, shaking his hands free of the last bit of water before attempting to leave.The door pushed in as he went to reach for it, causing him to awkwardly take a step back as Mickey walked in. Mickey’s face shifted into a startled look as he paused temporarily. It didn’t take long for him to compose himself and grunt a “hey” before puffing his chest out slightly and attempting to walk past Ian.

Ian gawked at Mickey. Was he really just going to pretend like nothing had been happening? Even here, cornered in an empty bathroom alone with Ian and away from people’s prying eyes? What was up with the mood shift anyway? Sure, Mickey had gotten a bit weird after a hookup plenty of times in the past, but this would be the first time that Mickey decided to fully commit to the straight act - if Ian didn’t count that moment of time right after their first time together during which Mickey went on a bender and decided to hit up some clubs until he stumbled right back into Ian’s arms.

Ian shoulder checked Mickey as he went, causing him to stumble slightly before throwing up his hands in faked confusion. His face was skewed up in a pissed expression. “What the fuck, Gallagher?”

Ian crossed his arms. “No, fuck you. What’s up with you? We fucked around, just like normal, and then suddenly you’re avoiding me. Pretending you’re straight.”

“Just because we fuck sometimes don’t mean I ain’t straight.”

Ian groaned in frustration. He wanted to take his finger and jam it right into Mickey’s chest and inform him that that was exactly what it meant. And then what? Mickey wouldn’t take that so easy. Ian didn’t know why he was so deep in the closet that he was hanging out with the goat guy from Narnia, but judging by how Mickey was gripping to the insides of that silver wood wardrobe he couldn’t imagine it was anything less than a southside horror story.

Still, it was impossible not to get heated from that comment so Ian opened his mouth to reply, he wasn’t even sure what he was going to say, when Kev busted in.

“Oh, sorry guys. Didn’t realize there was a line.”

Ian and Mickey stared each other down for a prolonged second before Ian grabbed the door and replied. “There’s not, I was just leaving. See ya, Kev.”

He could feel Mickey’s eyes drilling a hole in his head as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and/or comments if you wish. And you can also come talk and share with us on tumblr at [MilkyMickeyWay](https://milkymickeyway.tumblr.com/) and [ilostmylifeonline](http://ilostmylifeonline.tumblr.com/), it's always appreciated :)


End file.
